


Celebratory Sex

by precious_panda



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Neil Josten, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_panda/pseuds/precious_panda
Summary: Foxes win the championship once again and Andrew and Neil have sex. That's it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Celebratory Sex

Neil crashed into the pexiglass, barely registering it. All his focus was on the goal lighting up red.

They won. They fucking won. They won the championship. Under _his_ captaincy. _They won!_

A giddy laugh bubbled up in his chest but his sheer exhaustion turned it into a satisfied grin.

Gingerly pushing himself away from the wall, he walked over to his already hugging and laughing team. Nicky saw him approach and stopped his silly victory dance to rope him into a hug. He hugged him back just as hard. Matt almost lifted him from the ground but the pain in his chest was less from his bone-breaking grip and more from the fact that this was Matt’s last year. When Neil turned to see Andrew, his eyes were already on him. Everything was perfect.

It all blurred together as Neil hugged and clapped his foxes and they shook hands with disappointed but amiable Trojans, and they collected the trophy, and did post-game interviews, and laughed and hugged some more. Even Wymack’s shitty victory ‘I-am-proud’ speech only increased the warmth in his chest.

The daze he was moving with cleared with a snap when his eyes met Andrew’s in the shower room. His sweaty, flushed face brought back snippets from the game. Andrew guarding the goal, an immovable force denying the opposing strikers every shot, for once exerting himself, because he knew how important this game was to Neil. 

Oh the things Neil wanted do for him in return.

Neil tried to shake off such thoughts, Andrew won’t appreciate an exy-boner. But judging by the tiny lift of his eyebrow, Andrew could already guess his thoughts. This knowledge sent a wave of arousal through him, sweeping away any lingering exhaustion.

Neil hurried off to take a cold shower.

It was nowhere enough to smother the roaring beast inside him. By the time the team reached their hotel, Neil was practically vibrating from the effort it took to appear nonchalant and not stare at Andrew.

When finally, _finally_ he and Andrew were free to leave, Neil had to do all he could to avoid running to their room. Maybe he wasn’t as nonchalant as he assumed if the wolf-whistles and the reminders of ‘thin-walls’ were anything to go by. Whatever. He didn't give half a flying fuck right now.

Irritatingly, Andrew looked cool as fuck, dragging his feet as if he was completely oblivious to Neil’s haste to get into their room.

As soon as Andrew locked the door, Neil crowded him against it. Not touching, but close to enough feel the warmth radiating off him. Andrew casually tilted his head up and cupped his throat with one hand, index finger tapping in time with his thundering pulse. “You look a little flustered.”

Neil’s fingers itched to thread themselves in Andrew’s hair, but he forcefully kept his hands limp by his side. Neil tried, he really did, to banter as they usually do. Spouting something witty until Andrew got annoyed enough to shut him up with a kiss.

But he was already breathless, Andrew’s pupils were already blown wide, and he still wasn’t over the high of winning the championship. “Yes or no Andrew?” he whispered urgently, impatiently.

“Only a junkie like you would be so horny after winning an exy match,” he drawled and gestured at his obviously tented pants, “I’m not touching you when you literally have a hard-on for exy.”

“Nah. All my literal hard-ons are only for you.” Leaning in closer, he whispered “You know you are the only one I want. It’s yes with you and only you. So, Andrew, Yes or No?”

Andrew’s eyes darkened with desire as growled “Yes.”

Neil leaned in slowly to give Andrew plenty of time to push him away. Andrew smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Neil would gloat at this proof that Andrew was just as impatient, but Andrew's expert lips chased away any, every thought away except _Andrew_.

The hand on his throat slide up to clutch at his hair, while Andrew used the other to flip them with a thud. Andrew used the hand in his hair to protect Neil’s head which made Neil smile.

“Shut. Up.” snarled Andrew as he bit on his lip harshly.

“I didn’t say anything.” Neil grinned.

Andrew leaned back a bit to level a cool gaze at him before grabbing his wrists to hold them above his head and kissing him slowly, purposefully, deliciously. Andrew skimmed one hand down from his throat to his torso and lazily circled one hardened nipple. When Neil desperately flicked his tongue to deepen the kiss. Andrew pulled back.

“ _Andrew_.” Neil whined.

“I didn’t do anything,” Andrew deadpanned.

Neil glared at him, which gave way to a pleading moan as Andrew flicked his nipple. Neil jerked forward, brushing Andrew’s crotch accidentally and Andrew hissed. He let go of Neil’s writs to grab his hair and pull him down in a heated kiss.

Neil desperately clutched at the wall as Andrew’s fierce kisses made his knees buckle. Andrew pulled back to catch his breath and Neil took the opportunity to duck his head and kiss and lick his neck. As soon as Andrew whispered “You can touch me. Anywhere from waist up.” Neil slid his hands around his neck to pull him closer.

Andrew tugged at his shirt, and regrettably, Neil had to stop sucking on Andrew's neck to remove it. He was rewarded by hard hands all over his criss-crossing scars. Neil licked a column down Andrew’s throat and gently sucked on the spot that made him shiver. Andrew gave his hair a hard tug to cover it up. Neil placed open-mouthed kisses up to his ear where he groaned huskily “Andrew. I want you to fuck me. Yes or No?”

Andrew’s grip on his hip became painful for a moment as he thought about it. Neil stayed absolutely still to allow Andrew to carefully measure his answer.

They had done this many times before, but only on Good Days. On Moderate Days they stuck to handjobs and blowjobs. And every time it was Andrew who suggested it. As seconds passed by Neil’s arousal was steadily replaced by anxiety. _Did he ruin a perfectly good night? He should have followed Andrew’s lead. He shouldn’t have asked without knowing which type of day it was. He shouldn’t have asked. Period. He shouldn’t have assumed. He shouldn’t have—_

“Yes,” said Andrew and removed his shirt in swift move. Seeing Neil's hesitant expression Andrew sighed, “Yes, Neil, I said Yes.”

“Okay, yeah, of course. Can I touch—”

“Yes. Anywhere except my ass.”

Neil tried to smother his smile at Andrew’s impatience but he must have not been quite successful. Andrew pushed his leg between his thighs and ground down. The pressure on his painfully hard erection was heaven and he moaned embarrassingly loud. Andrew kissed him again Neil’s world narrowed down to the hard press of his lips and warm slide of his tongue.

Andrew’s hand slipped down his back, pausing to grope his ass for a moment before gripping his thighs and lifting him. Neil wrapped his legs around Andrew’s hips, clutching his shoulders tightly. For a moment he imagined hard, rough, wall sex, but sadly they were both too tired because of the game.

Possibly Andrew’s thought process was similar because he steered them away from the wall and dumped Neil unceremoniously on the bed. When Andrew’s weight wasn’t immediately on top of him, Neil realized he had gone for lube and condoms. He smartly used the time to kick out of his pants. He tried to seductively drape himself along the bed, but his leg was awkwardly half bent and one hand was still in the air when Andrew came back. Neil moved his hip seductively but judging from the amusement in Andrew’s eyes it didn’t come across as quite seductive.

Andrew lifted one judgmental eyebrow and said “You look ridiculous,” looking pointedly at the inelegant placement of his limbs.

But his gaze turned hungry when he stared at Neil’s legs and Neil smirked “Do I, really?”

Andrew efficiently removed his pants before pouncing on top of Neil. At Andrew’s death-glare Neil let out a breathless laugh. Andrew nipped at his lower lip and gave his leaking cock a harsh tug, changing it into a breathless moan.

Neil bent his knees to accommodate Andrew, as Andrew poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He leaned down to place a soft kiss at Neil’s lips as lube-dripping fingers slowly rubbed over his hole. Neil yelped at the cool touch but all complaints were out of his mind as Andrew surged forward to swallow Neil’s length. Once Neil relaxed enough Andrew wasted no time in rubbing at his prostate in every thrust of his fingers. Andrew’s other hand seized Neil's hips, preventing him from fucking himself on those sinful fingers. As he lay there panting, eyes closed, mouth opened, head thrown back, all he could do as was moan and plead. He clutched his hand in Andrew’s hair to ground himself as the feeling of warm, wet mouth and firm, insistent fingers, and soothing circles on his thighs became too much.

“’Mready, ‘Drew. Fuck. I’m ready for you. I need you inside, ‘Drew. I’m ready” Neil begged.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” replied Andrew and Neil nearly came at the roughness in his voice.

Andrew did start scissoring his three fingers brutally at his begging though. Each harsh brush against his prostate made him moan louder and whimper for more.

Neil tugged at Andrew’s hair in a wordless plea and Andrew let go of his cock to kiss him instead, all the while his fingers kept pumping in and out.

“Andrew. Ahh- j-just fuck me already. Anything, Andrew _anything._ Just f-fuck me!” whimpered Neil as he trembled under Andrew’s heavy stare. Finally, Andrew agreed with his assessment and pulled out his fingers to coat himself with lube.

If he could, Neil would have laughed at Andrew’s incapability of tearing open the condom with his messy fingers and shaky hands but he just whispered impatiently “Here, let me.”  
Andrew leaned over Neil for a brief, scorching kiss, then his legs were pushed up and draped around Andrew’s hips and the head of his cock was kissing Neil’s hole. Andrew's eyes searched his as he growled out “Yes or No, Neil?”

Neil cradled his head and moaned “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Andrew gently pushed inside, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. There wouldn’t be any. The slight burn Andrew’s thick cock brought only added to his pleasure. Andrew's breathing was labored but he pushed inside with tightly held restrain, never allowing his base instincts to overthrow his control.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil gasped out, his hands sliding down Andrew’s hair and gripping his shoulders as Andrew finally bottomed out. Andrew lay there, panting, for a moment, allowing Neil to adjust until Neil whispered, “You can move.”

The feeling of being filled up, the exquisite knowledge that it was Andrew and seeing Andrew’s brows furrowed and jaw clenched, the apathetic mask nowhere in sight, was as intoxicating as the bursts of pleasure when Andrew finally started moving.

Neil clutched onto Andrew’s shoulders desperately as his cock rubbed against his prostate, and moaned out “Fuck. That’s feels so- so good. ‘Drew. Fuck Yes.” Neil continued spouting off praises as Andrew ground into him again and again.

Andrew set up a slow and deep and torturous rhythm as he fucked Neil into the mattress. Andrew buried his head in Neil’s shoulders to muffle his groans. Neil had no problem in being loud. He enjoyed it. He knew Andrew did too. So he didn’t stifle his moans as his vocabulary shrunk down to ‘Fuck’ and ‘Yes’ and ‘Andrew’.

Andrew placed one hand under Neil’s knee to push his leg over his shoulder, and distantly Neil wondered if this, being manhandled by Andrew's strong, capable hands, was some newly discovered kink.

Neil had never been more thankful for those cheerleader flexibility stretches when he was practically bent in half because _holy fuck_ that new angle. Neil moaned obscenely and slammed his head on the pillows. Andrew bent his head to suck bruises on his exposed throat.

With each of Andrew’s thrusts, the pleasure in Neil’s gut wound tighter and tighter until he cried out, voice breaking, “Andrew. I- I’m _so_ close. I can’t- I need- ‘Drew!”

Miraculously, Andrew understood exactly what Neil was begging for and he wrapped on hand around Neil’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. A couple of strokes and Neil was brimming with all-consuming pleasure as the world became white and he came screaming Andrew’s name.

It was all it took, Andrew was following him over the edge with a grunt muffled by Neil's shoulder and he collapsed on top of Neil.

Neil stayed away from reality in a warm, happy puddle beneath Andrew, weirdly proud at Andrew's relaxed, sweat sheened face and savored the moments Andrew allowed him to bask in the afterglow. All too soon Andrew was pulling out with a shared wince as he stood up throw the condom in a bin.

Neil recognized it for the dismissal it was and went to the bathroom to clean up, giving Andrew some space. It didn’t hurt. How could anything when he just won the championships and had amazing celebratory sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. I haven't ever written smut before.  
> All creative criticism and comments are very welcome.


End file.
